This invention relates to a transport device for moving the displaceable filter plates of a plate filter press with said transport device embodying at least one transport pawl which is pivotally supported on a drawing element driven to move above the filter plates in the direction of opening movement and which has a hook-shaped recess cooperating with upwardly projecting catches on the filter plates. Also, a deflector surface is so arranged on the pawl as to precede the recess therein relative to its direction of movement and engage the catch of an adjacent preceding filter plate and thereby prevent the pawl from operating.
Such prior art devices are employed, when the filter press has been unlocked, to consecutively pull the plates apart, so that the space between adjacent filter plates becomes accessible, the cake can be removed and the filter cloth can be cleaned. During this operation, it sometimes happens that a filter plate suddenly detaches itself from the stack of plates and moves in the direction of opening to come to a standstill in spaced relation to the stack of plates. Such an odd plate is an obstacle for the movement of other plates still to be moved, because the plate next in line on being moved will collide with the odd plate and be released by the pawl which will then grip the odd plate and remove it, and this will go on until the whole stack of plates has been removed. The shocks caused by the colliding plates and the swift engagement and disengagement of the pawl has a negative effect on the service life of plates and transport elements.